The Big Secret
by makingmemories
Summary: Waterloo Road FanFiction. Based on Nikki Boston and a new student Megan.
1. Chapter 1

**The Big Secret – Chapter 1**

**This is my first ever Fan Fiction and I know it isn't going to be very good! I have planned out each chapter so hopefully it will make sense. I have a story-line in place that will focus on Nikki Boston and a new student Megan. Parts of this Fan Fiction involves violence but you will be warned if the chapter is to include any violence or something some people might not want to read. **WARNING mentions violence** Some of my chapters will be quite long, sorry! Please review with what you think and I hope you enjoy **

It was a Monday morning and the rain was pouring down and Nikki's alarm went off at 6:30am. Nikki rolled over and slammed her hand onto the alarm to shut it up. As she dragged herself out of bed she groaned about the thought of having to go to work, she just couldn't be bothered. She walked into her bathroom and looked in her mirror and picked up her brush which was placed on the corner of her sink and began to brush her chestnut brown hair. She quickly jumped into the shower and washed her hair. Once she got out and blow-dried her hair in order to make herself look presentable. She opened up her closet and pulled out some skinny black work trousers and a pale blue shirt once dressed she grabbed her favourite clack boots from the floor and pulled them onto her feet. As she looked at her phone it was already 7:15 so she had no time for breakfast and left her house and drove to Waterloo Road.

Nikki walks into Christine's office knowing about the new pupil enrolling today, Megan. She walked over to the table and sat in front of Megan and her foster parents. Megan was in care after her mother died on her third birthday in a car accident, and was fostered at 5 by Michael and Cassidy Mack.

Nikki smiled at the people sitting in front of her and quickly said "Hello, nice to meet you Mr and Mrs Mack, I am Miss Boston"

Megan just stared at the table not exactly knowing where to look; once she eventually looked up she went to open her mouth until she was interrupted by Cassidy.

"Oh I'm sorry but Megan is terribly shy and doesn't talk much, she never has" Mrs Mack seemed more concerned about Megan actually speaking. Every time Megan went to say something or answer a question Michael or Cassidy answered it.

Nikki handed Megan her timetable and as Megan went to take it from Nikki's hands her sleeve turned up and you could see her wrists were covered in bruises. Michael grabbed Megan's arm and pulled it away unsure if any of the teachers saw Megan's wrists.

"Will that be everything? I just have to get to work and we want Megan to be settled by the end of the week." Michael quickly responded before anyone could say anything about what just happened.

As Megan walked into the PRU she looked around the room to take in her surroundings knowing this was where should be most of the day.

"Right come in Megan; just take a seat there please." Nikki was showing Megan to a seat next Kasey.

"Whoa! What the hell happened to your mouth?!" As Kasey looked at Megan she could see she had a bust lip from someone smacking her in the face. Pretty soon the whole class had turned to look at Megan and she turned red from embarrassment and looked down.

Nikki quickly brought the classes attention back to the lesson knowing that Megan was finding it hard enough already being the new student without everyone staring at her. By the end of the lesson everyone had forgotten about Megan's lip and just wanted to be let of the classroom. As the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson everyone go up and started to pack up their things and left the room.

"Um, Megan could you stay behind for a minute?" Nikki looked at Megan who was heading out the door. Megan turned around to face Miss Boston. "I just wanted you to know that the staffs here are willing to talk to you about anything, and I mean anything." Nikki looked at Megan who responded with a nod. Nikki glanced down at Megan's wrists, hinting that she already had a topic in mind.

Megan pulled her sleeves down and quickly turned out the classroom full of embarrassment and confusion about that whole conversation, she just wanted this day to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Big Secret – Chapter 2**

**This is my second FanFic so still getting the hang of it. Thank you for all the reviews from my latest chapter! Once I posted it I realised I posted the none edited version, so there was some spelling mistakes, sorry! This chapter is going to explain some things about Megan. Hope you guys like this character so far! **WARNING mentions violence** Hope you like this chapter and again keep the reviews coming!**

The sun was streaming into Megan's bedroom, the sun bounced off Megan's mirror that was leaning against the wall. Her alarm went off at 6:45, though she was already sitting up waiting for her alarm to go off. She couldn't sleep last night she just spent the entire night staring at her white wall that had turned greyish through the years. She turned her alarm off and walked into her bathroom and looked at herself in the full-length mirror, staring at all her imperfections. She looked herself up and down and examined her body. She had bruises on her stomach from arguments from Michael and Cassidy. She got to her face and saw the fresh bruise that formed on her eye overnight. She thought about the story behind this bruise… **Why did I let it happen? She said I was rude, I wasn't. **Cassidy hit her because she was rude to Michael when he came home from work, Megan hadn't been rude though. Megan got dressed in her school uniform and silently walked downstairs and laid of Michael and Cassidy's breakfast, like she does every morning, and left for school.

Megan had been going to Waterloo Road for nearly 3 weeks now so she was quite used to her morning route to school. As she walked into the school gates the wind blew her chestnut brown hair from her face revealing her bruised face that she was trying so hard to hide. Some of the pupils whispered as they saw her face but Megan just ignored them and walked into school. As she was walking down the corridor Simon was walking towards her with a welcoming smile plastered across his face. Megan looked up and gave him a smile back.

"Megan! What has happened to your face?!" Simon was worried because he remembered her first day and her wrists and her bust lip.

"Um….I….It's nothing…" Megan didn't sound very believable, she just wanted to turn around and go back home.

"Come on, we have to go speak to Mrs Mulgrew. Now." Simon sounded harsh but he was concerned he knew that Megan wasn't going to tell them anything but he wasn't going to let this go unnoticed. Simon thought one of the kids was bulling Megan.

Megan followed him reluctantly and Simon was keen to get her into Christine's office before Megan turned around and walked away. As they walked into the office Sonya saw Megan's face almost immediately and the look of horror was all over her face. Megan didn't seem faced by the bruise, it wasn't the first one she had received and it surly wasn't going to be the last. Megan knew that much.

"Megan take a seat. Would you like to tell us anything about how you got that black eye?" Simon was pointing to the seat opposite Christine's desk. He had a concerned tone in his voice.

As Megan sat down her hair fell forward revealing the full bruise and just how bad it was. But that was the thing was, to Megan this bruise was nothing she hadn't experienced before. Megan wasn't looking at anyone just staring at her hands while she played nervously with a loose thread on her jumper.

"Megan, I understand it can be hard to tell someone you're being bullied. But you just have to learn to trust us here. We won't judge." Christine spoke in a soft voice full of care and compassion. Megan looked up to both the teachers staring at her and all she could think about was what Miss Mulgrew just said. **You can trust us. Everyone Megan has ever trusted hurt her, so she had learnt to not to trust anyone, ever. **

"It's nothing I just…um….I walked into a cupboard I left it open and caught my eye, it's nothing." Megan knew how stupid that sounded, but they wanted an answer. Simon and Christine looked at each other knowing that what Megan just said was a load of lies.

The bell rang for first lesson and Megan got up and asked if she could leave now. Christine reluctantly said yes and Megan almost ran out of the office. As she left the office and got into the corridor she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that it wasn't over but they weren't asking questions anymore, well at least not for a while. She hoped.

As Megan walked into the PRU on time for a change she sat down next to Kasey who was busy chatting to Barry about something at home. Megan just got out her book and wrote down the date and began to do the worksheet that was on her desk.

"Right, everyone settle down I've put a worksheet on your desks and you should be getting on with that. No talking!" Nikki was a good teacher and when she talked people listened, most of the time. So everyone just got on with the task in hand.

"Megan, do you have a pen I could borrow?" Rhiannon had forgotten her equipment, again, as Megan looked up her bruise became visible and Rhiannon looked at Megan in horror. It was a horrible bruise but it wasn't that bad to Megan. Rhiannon accepted the pen not saying anything about the bruise she was slightly startled by it.

A few of the other pupils had noticed it and the murmurs had started and the class was far from quite now everyone talking and all about the same thing, Megan. Kasey didn't mention it feeling uncomfortable the last time she mentioned Megan's bust lip a few weeks ago. Once Kasey had done that she felt a surge of guilt run over her, because once she had said it everyone noticed. She just thought it was better if she didn't say anything at all. The bell rang out for the end of the lesson and everyone started to head to break, Nikki did notice Megan's black eye, of course she did it was covering half of her face. As Megan stood up to leave Nikki signalled her to wait and remain seated.

"Megan, are you OK? How you finding it here?" Nikki, along with all the others, thought that one of the pupils had given her the black eye. Nikki was kneeing on the floor and looking at Megan straight in the eye.

"Um, yeah I'm fine thanks. It's quite good here I guess…" Megan didn't sound very persuasive she had been fighting back her tears all lesson and just wanted to leave.

"Right then are you going to tell me how you got that black eye or do I have to take you to Miss Mulgrew?" As soon as Nikki spoke she realised she was being too harsh but she was concerned she cared for Megan she didn't want her being hurt.

Megan looked down and her eyes started to fill up with tears, she wasn't going to cry she wasn't going to let herself cry. "Actually I have already spoken to Miss Mulgrew and Mr Lowsley and told them that I walked into my cupboard door, it was accident." Megan was being cheeky but she was upset and angry at herself for letting people see it and speak about it.

"Oh right okay then, Megan I…um….I saw your wrists a few weeks ago. What happened to them? Or was it an accident?" Nikki knew she was pushing Megan with forcing her to talk about this, she could see she was getting upset and didn't want to speak about it.

Megan just looked up at Nikki and her tears had already started falling down her face. "I don't know what you're talking about miss, my wrists are fine and so am I so can we just drop it?" Megan had already gotten up and was rushing towards to door. She didn't turn to wait for an answer she just ran out the classroom and slammed the door behind her.

Nikki was left kneeling in the middle of the room feeling guilty for even mentioning it, she knew it was inappropriate and completely out of line. She just couldn't help herself. She cared for Megan.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Big Secret – Chapter 3**

**This chapter isn't very good, sorry. I feel like I have rambled on too much : ( Hope you guys like the story line. I know that my writing isn't very good yet but I am working on it and I feel I am getting better. I have nearly finished planning out all the chapters and I am really excited about writing the rest of this story! **WARNING mention of violence** Hope you like this chapter and please review it! All reviews are welcome good or bad.**

Nikki was sitting at her desk in the PRU she was looking through Megan's file on the computer trying to find anything suggesting Megan has been violent in other schools, nothing. She thought this might suggest why she keeps coming in with these injuries. She thought that people from her old school might be bullying her, but there was nothing. As she was staring at the computer screen there was a knock on the door which made Nikki jump slightly.

"Come on, Christine wants a meeting with the deputies in her office" Simon said this with a sigh because he knew how boring these meetings can be.

"Oh joy, can't wait." Nikki obviously was saying that sarcastically because nobody enjoyed these meetings about budget cuts. Simon smirked at her sarcastic remark and the pair headed over to Christine's office.

As they walked through the door Christine was already sat at the meeting table in the far end of her office with three cups of coffee sitting on the table. Nikki and Simon took a seat and looked at Christine to start it off. It was just a normal deputy to head meeting about the school and how they were dealing with the troubled pupils at the school. Christine asked Nikki how the PRU was doing to which Nikki replied with a few grade improvements to show how the PRU is benefitting the students. Nikki was proud of the PRU it was proving great for the kids and she was proud of that.

"Right, now this is slightly off topic but I was wondering if anyone else had noticed how Megan Mack is doing?" Christine was contemplating asking this but she knew someone had to bring it up Megan had only been here for 3 weeks and she had already come in with various bruises on her face and wrists.

Both Nikki and Simon looked at each other not really knowing what to say. "Well I don't know if anyone else had noticed but she has bruises all over her wrists" Nikki was concerned about Megan she was a quiet and sensible girl she isn't the type of girl who gets into fights.

Both teachers all nodded and they were all thinking the same thing, how is she getting all of these bruises?

Fifth lesson was just about to start and Megan hadn't been in any of her lessons in the afternoon. After lunch she kind of disappeared and nobody had seen her.

Kasey walked into the girl's toilets to find Megan sitting in the corner with her head in her hands making the bruises on her wrists very visible. Kasey saw the bruises but ignored them and went to sit next to Megan and comfort her. Kasey is Megan's only friend at Waterloo Road and Kasey knew this so she wasn't going to leave her.

"Megan, what wrong?" Kasey didn't exactly know what to say but she her voice showed that was cared. Megan didn't respond but Kasey gave her time. "It helps to talk about things Megan" Megan still didn't respond it was clear now to Kasey that she wanted to be left alone. "Alright I'll leave you alone, see you in class." Kasey wasn't offended by Megan ignoring and as she left she smiled back in case Megan had looked up, she hadn't.

As the bell rang for last lesson Megan got up and pulled down her jumper and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't have any more bruises on her face but she was clenching hold of her stomach because last night, that was the target. As she walked into the PRU her eyes were red from all her crying and she looked over to Kasey who was smiling at her to come sit next to her. As she sat down she thanked Kasey for being there for her in the toilets and gave her friend a smile of gratitude.

As soon as Megan walked in Nikki had been looking at her, thinking about the meeting she just had with Simon and Christine she was trying to figure out what the hell was going on in Megan's life. She could tell that Megan had been crying but she didn't say anything she just left it.

"Right, everyone coats off and books out. You have a lot of writing to do today!" The whole class moaned at Nikki's announcement. As Megan took her coat off she knocked her pen off the table and went down to pick it up as she leaned down to get it her shirt came un-tucked from the back of her trousers revealing the bottom of her back was on show and as Kasey glanced down to see what Megan was doing she saw that he back was covered in bruises and scars.

"Oh my god…" that's all Kasey could think to say, it looked horrific as Megan came back up she knew what had happened and tears began to fill in her eyes. The class, including Nikki, was looking at Megan in confusion. Megan couldn't fight back the tears and began to cry. She was in agony and turning red from embarrassment, she ran out of the classroom holding her side to try and stop some of the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Big Secret – Chapter 4**

**Sorry the last chapter wasn't very good; I think these chapters are going to quite long. Hope you don't mind. Sorry if you didn't like the last chapter it wasn't very exciting, I think this one is going to be slightly more exciting! Hope you like this story so far and please keep the reviews coming! **WARNING mention of violence****

Nikki decided to take advantage of the good weather and walk to school, as she was walking through the gates Kasey came running over to her panicking. Nikki suddenly remembered the incident of yesterday's last lesson, Nikki's smile suddenly turned into a face full of worry and panic.

"Miss! Miss! I need to talk to you, now!" Kasey was out of breath from running up the hill to catch Nikki before she went into Christine's office.

"Kasey, what is it? Are you OK?" Nikki was panicked she didn't know what was going on, she was worried.

"Miss, it's Megan…" Nikki's face dropped and her eyes began to fill with worry. "I need to talk to you about her, but not here." Kasey was concerned about her friend and she wanted and needed to tell someone about what she saw.

"Yes, of course, come on we will talk in the PRU" Nikki was in full panic mode, Kasey seemed really worried. Nikki directed Kasey to the PRU and sat her in front of her desk as she sat down. "Right, what is it?"

"Yesterday, before class I found Megan in the toilets she was crying her eyes out and she had bruises all down her arms…" Kasey paused for a moment and looked at Nikki who responded with a nod telling her to go on. "I tried to talk to her but she didn't want to talk so I left her and said I'd see her in class. When she arrived in class she seemed ok but then she dropped her pen or something…she…um…she had bruises and scars all over her back…." Kasey looked at Nikki who had tears in her eyes but quickly sniffed them away.

"Thank you for telling me this Kasey, really thank you. But please don't mention this to anyone else, nobody." Nikki looked at Kasey who nodded and left the classroom. Nikki sat with her head in her hands and began to feel the tears forming again and quickly stood up and headed to Christine's office to tell her and Simon about Megan due to their prior meeting.

As Nikki was walking to Christine's office she saw Megan walking up the steps into the school she jogged over to her with her heels clicking, causing Megan to look over. Nikki stopped her in her tracks and greeted her with a smile and placed her hand on Megan's shoulder, Megan flinched and moved away from Nikki's touch.

"Hiya Megan, how are you today?" Nikki was happy to see Megan in school today; she was expecting her to be off today due to yesterday's incident.

"Um hi, yeah I'm fine…" Megan was slightly confused to why Nikki had ran over just to ask her how she was feeling.

"That's good then, Megan I need to have a talk with you in Miss Mulgrew's office at break." Nikki was trying to hide the fact that she was worried and close to crying over what Kasey had told her.

"Yeah, okay" Megan didn't really know what to say she was looking confused and worried she didn't know why they wanted to speak to her, she had no bruises on her face nothing that would cause concern.

"Oh don't worry you're not in trouble I just need to talk to you." Nikki smiled as she walked away from Megan and headed for Christine's office.

As the school bell rang out signalling break Megan headed over to Christine's office as she walked in Sonya greeted her and told her to sit down until Mr Lowsley arrived. Megan did as she was told and sat down on one of the waiting chairs.

Thoughts were running though her head. **Why did they want to speak to me? Is it about yesterday? Why would they ALL need to speak to me though? I only walked out of lesson it's not like I walked out of school.**

Megan's thoughts were interrupted as Simon walked in and slammed the door behind him.

"Come on in, Megan" Simon held out his arm signalling her to go into Christine's office, Megan walked over and opened the door.

As soon as Megan walked in Nikki and Christine looked up and quickly stopped what they were talking about. They both had patronising smiles plastered across their faces. As Megan looked at Nikki she could see that her eyes were red and her eyelashes were damp. She had been crying.

"Oh, hello Megan, take a seat." Christine was pointing at one of the chairs around the meeting table. Megan walked over and placed her bag by her chair and sat down all the teachers staring at her.

Nikki had told Simon and Christine about what Kasey had told her and they all had a caring look in their eyes, they were all concerned for Megan's safety. One more than the others.

"Megan, we have been informed that you have some…um…injuries on your back…" Simon didn't quite know how to put this, it was quite odd to tell a student that you know that she has bruises and scars all over her back.

Megan looked at him her eyes filling with tears. "WHAT?" Megan shouted at all the teachers her face turning red not from anger but from fear. She knew that Michael and Cassidy would be informed and she was always told to hide her 'injuries' she was scared about what would happen to her. "Who told you?! It was Kasey wasn't it?!" Megan was screaming causing Sonya to peer through the glass window.

Megan had now stood up and grabbed her bag. Nikki stood up and was telling her to calm down and that they only wanted to help her, but Megan wasn't listening.

"Megan, wait there. Please calm down we aren't going to judge you. We can only help you if you tell us how you keep getting these bruises." Christine was now stood up now walking towards Megan. "You just need to trust us"

"Just leave me alone, if you want to help me just leave me alone!" Megan ran out the office tears streaming down her face. Megan had never shouted at anyone before, let alone an adult.

As Megan ran out of the office the three teachers followed her into the student filled corridor. Megan was leaning against the wall with her head tilted back. Nikki took Megan's arm in an attempt to calm her down and bring her back into the office.

"Come on, Megan calm down. Just come back inside and we can talk about it." Nikki had compassion in her voice she cared for Megan and hated seeing her upset. She knew that they had to get to the bottom of this.

As the students turned to look at what was going on Nikki started to pull Megan's arm trying to signal her to come back into the office. Megan froze as Nikki's grip got slightly tighter around her arm. Megan went in panic mode, she couldn't think straight. Thoughts were rushing around her head and all she could see was Michael grabbing her arm and pushing against a wall to hit her.

Megan was crying now and started to pull away from Nikki, Megan was petrified she knew Nikki wasn't going to hurt her but she wasn't seeing Nikki she was seeing Michael. Before she could even think about anything she shoved Nikki away from her causing her to stumble and fall onto the ground landing on her hand.

Megan suddenly realised what she had just done she just stood and stared at Nikki on the floor.

"Megan Mack get yourself into the cooler! NOW!" Christine screamed at Megan as Simon took her to the cooler. He sat her down at one of the desks and left her there to think.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Big Secret – Chapter 5**

**Hope you liked the last chapter; don't think Nikki was expecting that! Hope you are liking this story and please review I appreciate all reviews good or bad. I know I am not very good at writing but I think I am improving :/ **WARNING mention of violence****

Megan opened her eyes feeling the cold, hard desk on her damp face, she looked up at the clock and saw that it had been in the cooler for thirty minutes. She was upset she didn't even know what had just happened. Megan placed her head back on the desk and tried to put together everything that had just happened. All she could see was Nikki sitting on the floor looking up at her in complete disgust. Megan didn't blame her, she hated herself.

Simon swung the door open with anger "Megan, are you going to explain what the hell just happened?" Simon voice was slightly raised but not shouting.

Megan just looked at him, how could she explain what just happened when she didn't even know herself? Megan pulled her hair away from her face causing her wrists to be visible to Simon, she didn't even care.

"I got scared. You were all asking questions that I didn't have the answers for. You were shouting and I got scared you were going to find out…" Megan wasn't shouting she was barely talking her voice was quiet and full of guilt and worry.

"Find out what, Megan?" Simon was confused; he didn't understand what Megan was talking about.

"I thought she was going to hit me, but I couldn't see _her_ all I could see is _him_. All I could see was _him _hitting me, I panicked. I'm sorry." Megan was trying to stop herself from crying she wasn't looking at Simon just staring at the desk speaking quietly, almost whispering.

"Megan, who did you think was going to hit you?" Simon's voice was full of worry and panic. All he could think about was her wrists, her lip and her black eye. The bruises and scars Kasey saw. He was panicking but trying to remain calm.

Megan told Simon everything without looking at him. She couldn't look at him she hated herself. She told Simon how Michael and Cassidy fostered her when she was 5 and it all started when she was 10.

"The first five years were okay, they didn't really get angry. The shouted at me but…they…they never hit me." Megan was finding it hard to speak she had never said any of this out loud, she didn't know what to say or how to say it.

Simon was looking at Megan with his eyes staring into hers, his eyes were full of compassion and beginning to fill with tears.

"I never celebrated my birthday, I don't even know when it is. They said it sometime in January" Megan was crying now, she felt stupid, how could she not know her own birthday? Michael and Cassidy never celebrated Megan's birthday, they told her she didn't deserve a birthday. So on January 1st of every year Megan would celebrate her birthday then.

"When I was 10 I walked downstairs and told them that it was my birthday, they shouted at me and he…he hit me for the first time. They were both screaming at me telling me I don't deserve a birthday, that I don't deserve to be alive" Megan's voice was shaken but once she started telling Simon all of this she just couldn't bring herself to stop. Megan knew that she had to tell him this, it had been going on long enough.

She told Simon how they shout and hit her; she told him how she got the black eye and the bruises on her back. She told him how they had taken the only picture she had of her mum from her. They said they didn't want her to look at the picture. Megan told Simon how if she even said her name they would hit her. She didn't look at him once. Simon never spoke he just stared at Megan not knowing what to say.

Simon was now kneeling next to Megan and as Megan turned to him she could see that he was crying.

"It was my fault" Megan blames herself for the beatings. She thinks it was her fault her mum left on her third birthday. "If my mum didn't hate me so much she wouldn't have walked out, she wouldn't have gotten in that car and she wouldn't have died. It was my fault."

Simon was in shock, "Megan, it is not your fault. It is not your fault your mum died and don't ever think like that. Your mum loved you." Simon was full of compassion for Megan.

He put his arm around Megan. She didn't move away and she let him hug her. "Megan, I know how hard that must have been telling me this and I can't begin to comprehend how you must be feeling right now" Simon was proud of Megan for being so brave, he thought Megan was being bullied by children this never even crossed his mind.

Simon felt sick at the thought of Megan going home every night to getting abused, he almost felt guilty for not finding this out sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Big Secret – Chapter 6**

**I hope you liked the last chapter, was it what you expected? I spent ages on that chapter because I had re-write it three times to try and get it right, I hope you liked it. Please continue to review these and I hope you like the story so far! Don't know if I like this chapter very much, I feel I could have written it so much better, sorry.**

Megan woke up sweating and shaking, she couldn't breathe. She kept having images of being hit and she was screaming and crying, Maggie rushed in trying to calm her down before any of the other kids came in wondering what was going on. Megan had been moved into the school house when Michael and Cassidy got taken away by the police. Only Maggie, Christine and Simon knew about Megan's past.

"Megan, darling it's okay, you are okay nobody is here. You are safe" Maggie was cradling Megan in her arms and stroking her warm head. "It was only a dream, it's okay take some deep breathes" By the time Megan had calmed down and was okay to be left alone it was time to get ready for school.

It was the first day back after the Christmas holidays and as Megan walked over to her wardrobe to lay out her school clothes she saw her wrists, they weren't bruised. Megan felt them and closed her eyes she thought about what Maggie had said. **You are safe.** Mean was safe she wasn't going to get hurt, she was getting her life back.

Nikki drove into the school gates and parked her car. As she turned off the engine and took out her keys and just sat staring out of her window. She felt the tears coming back again and quickly wiped them away and stepped out of her car.

"Morning Nikki! Good to be back?" Christine walked up to Nikki with a smile plastered across her face. As soon as she looked at Nikki she could tell something was wrong.

"Um, yeah morning Christine" It was obvious that Nikki was distracted and had a lot on her mind.

"Come on Nikki, let's go into my office and we can have a chat" Christine took Nikki's arm and directed her to the steps into the school.

As the two were in the office Christine closed the door and looked at Nikki who had tears streaming down her face and was leaning against the wall. Nikki never cries, ever, so Christine knew something serious was wrong.

"Hey, hey, don't cry Nikki come on, what's up?" Christine's voice was full of care, Nikki was her friend and she needed to be there for her.

Nikki looked up at Christine and just gave her a look, that one look told Christine exactly what was up. Nikki had a daughter and only Christine knew about it, she even knew exactly who it was.

"It's her birthday today, she is 17 today and doesn't even know it. It is killing me that I can't go see her Christine. I just want to give her a hug and wish her happy birthday. I can't" Nikki was trying to stop crying her throat was dry and she was struggling to speak.

Nikki gave birth to her daughter when she was very young and she couldn't cope, she left her daughter and enrolled into the army as a distraction. Once Nikki had left the army she wanted to meet her daughter, but she kept getting rejected. She kept getting told that her daughter didn't want to know, she didn't care.

"Now Nikki, I know you miss her. But you can't say anything. When she enrolled here at Waterloo Road you said you would be able to handle it, but you've been all over the place the day she came here." Christine knew she was being harsh but she couldn't help it. When Nikki told Christine who her daughter was all them weeks ago and that she was going to be enrolling here, she was reluctant to allow it. But Nikki persuaded her.

Nikki looked up at Christine and her face was red from her crying. "What? You can't tell me what I can and can't do involving _my_ daughter" Nikki was angry at Christine, how dare she say this? Who gave her the right?

"Look, I'm sorry but I have a meeting with Simon and a Megan Mack in five minutes, so you need to go." Christine was trying to not be angry but she couldn't help it. She told Nikki it was a bad idea to let her daughter stay here, her daughter didn't even know she existed.

Megan walked along the corridor to Christine's office and opened the door. Sonya wasn't at her desk so she decided to wait because she was early and couldn't see Christine at her desk. After 10 minutes Megan peered into office and saw Nikki and Christine talking. She walked over to the door.

"Nikki you have to go, you know why I didn't invite you to this meeting with Megan." Christine was holding onto Nikki's hand in an attempt to apologise for getting angry at her.

Megan froze at the door, **why was Miss Boston not allowed in the meeting? What makes her so special?**

"Given the situation between you two it didn't seem appropriate, I'm sorry Nikki" Christine was looking into Nikki's eyes and Nikki nodded her head in agreement.

"Right, OK, that seems fair. Look I'm sorry Christine, it's not your fault. Could you send her to the PRU at break? I want to talk to her." Nikki had stopped crying by now and was looking at Christine who was staring at her in confusion.

Megan was still stood at the door hearing everything that had just been said. **What situation between me and Boston? She is my teacher? Why the hell does she want to speak to me? **

Christine stood up and walked over to Nikki who was heading towards the door. "Nikki stop, what are you going to tell Megan? Are you sure you have thought this through?" Christine's voice was full of worry and confusion.

Nikki turned around to face Christine. "I'm going to tell she is my daughter, Megan is _my_ daughter she needs to know"


	7. Chapter 7

**The Big Secret – Chapter 7**

**Sorry that I have been so slow with updating. I had the chapter written out but I didn't like some of my other chapters so I had to edit it. Again I am sorry, but I am aiming to post the rest of the chapters soon. Hope you liked the last chapter. Did any of you expect the ending? Hope you like the story line so far, please keep the reviews coming. Hope you like this chapter.**

At that very point Simon walked into Christine office slamming the door behind him causing Nikki and Christine to look up and seeing Megan standing at the door with tears streaming down her face, struggling to get any breathe out. Nikki and Christine ran out of the office trying to figure out exactly what she just heard, even though it was pretty obvious by her reaction.

Before anyone could say anything Megan was already running out the office pushing Simon out of the way in the process, Simon looked at Nikki in complete confusion not knowing what just happened.

Nikki went to run out after Megan when Christine grabbed her arm "Nikki, leave her she needs time to calm down and think about everything that just happened." Christine knew what she was talking about; she had a son of her own.

"What the hell just happened?" Simon's voice was full of confusion and worry; he was staring at Nikki who was now crouched against the wall crying her eyes out.

As Megan ran through the schools corridors she was still hysterically crying and was struggling to get her breath back, Kasey stopped Megan in her tracks.

"Whoa, Megan easy, what's wrong?!" Kasey was staring at Megan with both her arms on her shoulders trying to calm Megan down.

As Megan stood she couldn't stop crying, she had her breath back but as she tried to speak nothing came out. Megan couldn't think straight her head was full of questions that nobody could answer. Megan knew she could trust Kasey, she knew about her past and she has always been there for her from her first day at Waterloo Road, but how could she tell Kasey what just happened? She was angry, hysterical and confused and couldn't even speak even if she wanted too.

"Look Megan, let's go see Miss Mulgrew and Miss Boston, you need to tell them what's wrong" Kasey's voice was calm and reassuring in an attempt to calm Megan down.

Megan pushed Kasey out of the way and ran out of the school gates heading towards the town centre. Kasey ran to Christine's office pushing other kids out of the way. As Kasey walked into the office she walked straight past Sonya and swung the office door open to find Nikki crying with Simon and Christine consoling her best they could.

"What do you think you are doing Kasey Barry?!" Simon was screaming at Kasey for barging into the office. "You have no right to barge into here!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But it's Megan I saw her she was crying and next thing I knew she was running out of the school" Kasey was struggling to speak from being out of breathe from running to the office.

As soon as Nikki heard Megan's name she stood up "where did she go?" Nikki's voice was full of panic.

"Um, she looked like she was heading towards town…"

"Right, Kasey you go back to lesson and Simon come on we are going to find Megan before she does anything stupid" Christine was showing Kasey out of the office and was picking up her car keys.

Nikki stood up and ran towards her bag to get her car keys too. "Right then let's go"

"Nikki, I think its best you stay here all things considered" Christine looked at Nikki and told her to go to the PRU and don't leave the school. Nikki was so worried her daughter had gone and was in no state of mind to be left alone, she was worried for her safey.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Big Secret – Chapter 8**

**Hope you liked the last chapter. I know that it wasn't very eventful but it helps leads into the next chapter. I hope you like the story line so far. I have really enjoyed writing the FanFic, it is my first one. I think there is going to be 10 chapters and then I will start a new one. Please review your thoughts! I don't think I wrote this one very well, what do you think?**

It had been 3 hours and Nikki hadn't heard anything from Simon or Christine about Megan, she started thinking about going out looking herself. As she sat behind her desk in the PRU she was overlooking the school car park waiting for Megan. All Nikki could think about was Megan; she was definitely in not state of mind to be left alone.

Simon had been driving around Greenock for nearly 4 hours and he was considering going back to Waterloo Road and leaving this up to the police. He decided to have another drive around when he came across a block of flats and saw there was a girl sitting on the roof. As Simon stopped his car he noticed that it was Megan, his heart stopped. Simon jumped out of his car and ran into the flats racing up the stairs to get onto the roof. Once he got to the top he paused as he got to the door. He didn't want to scare Megan because he didn't know what she was thinking; he slowly opened the door onto the roof.

"Megan, come on think for a second. You don't need to do this. It's going to be okay, trust me." Simon was talking in a slow, calm voice trying to reassure Megan that jumping from the roof wouldn't be the answer.

"I'm not going to jump if that's what you mean. It's just easy to think up here." Megan responded calmly but quietly, her throat was dry from all her crying. She looked over her shoulder to see if Simon was alone. Once she saw it was just Simon she turned away again to face forward looking down at the road.

Simon slowly walked over to Megan and sat down next to her. Megan handed him an opened envelope. "Open it."

As Simon took the paper from the envelope he noticed what it was, a birth certificate. "Megan, is this what I think it is?" Simon looked at Megan. He and Christine were the only ones who knew about Megan and her past. Once Michael and Cassidy got taken away by the police Megan was told that she would be receiving her birth certificate with her new name and her mother's name. "Are you sure you want me to read this?"

"Yeah I'm sure, just read it" Megan trusted Simon; she took a deep breath as he unfolded the piece of paper.

"Birth certificate of Megan Boston daughter of Nicola Boston" Simon knew about Megan being Nikki's daughter, but it was still I shock to say it. Simon turned to look at Megan who had tears rolling down her face. "Megan, come on don't cry. This is going to be hard but you have people who care about you. You just have to learn to trust people again" Simon put his arm around Megan as she cried into his shoulder.

Megan lifted her head from Simon's shoulder and mumbled something under her breath. "She must _hate_ me"

"No! Megan don't say that Nikki doesn't hate you, trust me. She cares for you she really does. Come on lets go back to school people are worried about you." Simon guided Megan to the door and brought her down to his car. He sent a text to Christine saying that he had Megan and she was safe and they were heading back to WR.

"Thank you sir, thanks for everything" Megan was grateful to Simon, he had helped her when she thought that she couldn't be helped.

When Simon drove into the Waterloo Road he parked his car next to Christine's. Once Nikki looked up she saw that it was Simon, she couldn't see if he had anyone with him. Nikki ran out of the school and stood at the steps and looked as Simon took Megan from his car. Megan stepped out of the car and gave Simon a small smile and looked over as she saw Nikki, she was left breathless. Nikki stared at Megan and she let a smile creep onto her face and she began to walk towards her.

"Come on Megan let's get you inside." Simon brought Megan across the school yard. When Megan passed Nikki she couldn't even look at her she let a tear fall down her face and wiped it away before anyone noticed. Nikki's head turned as her daughter walked away from her, she didn't want to know.

"Megan if you wait in there I'll come and get you in a minute. Here's some change get yourself something from the vending machine."

Megan walked into the school canteen and walked over to the vending machine and put in the money and got a Cadburys milk chocolate bar. Megan sat on one of the tables and glanced around even though she was alone, she didn't feel alone. For the first time in her life she wasn't alone. As Megan broke a piece of the chocolate she placed it on her tongue and let it melt. She took her hair tie from around her wrist and scrapped her shoulder length brown her into a messy ponytail.

"Megan, can I talk to you for a minute?" Christine walked into the canteen and sat in front of Megan.

"What?"

She looked at Megan and for the first time realised how much she looked like Nikki. She had the same sparkling eyes as her, the same hair colour than her and she had the same face as her. She looked exactly like her. "How are you feeling? Are you OK?" Christine talked slowly and her voice was full of care.

Megan shrugged and put the last piece of chocolate in her mouth and crumpled up the wrapper.

"Come on Megan, let's go into my office and we can all talk together" Christine stood up and walked around to Megan and looked down at her.

"Who's _we_?"

"Me, you and Mr Lowsley."

"Um, okay then" Megan had a hint of disappointment in her voice, did she want to speak to Nikki?

After about 20 minutes of discussion in Christine's office there was a knock at the door. It was Nikki. Megan looked up at the door and when she saw it was Nikki she couldn't help but feel slightly happier, she didn't know why. "Can I come in?"

The three teachers looked at Megan who gave a nod. Megan was still looking up and her eyes were following Nikki as she walked over.

"I think it's time for you two to talk things out, so we will leave you to it." Christine and Simon stood up and Nikki mouthed 'thank you' to both of them. Nikki sat down in front of Megan and looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Megan, I'm so sorry….."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Big Secret – Chapter 9**

**I hope you liked the last chapter, I don't think I wrote it very well. Sorry. I hope you like the story line, I am enjoying writing these. Please keep reviewing this FanFic, I appreciate all reviews good or bad. Thank you. **WARNING mention of violonce****

"Megan, I'm so sorry…" Nikki had tears in her eyes; she didn't know what else so say. It's all she could think to say.

"Why? Why are _you_ sorry?" Megan's voice was quiet because she was trying not to cry, again.

Nikki looked confused, **wasn't it obvious?** She didn't understand what Megan was saying. Nikki didn't respond she just bit her lip nervously.

"_I'm _the one that's sorry. I'm sorry for not being good enough, I'm sorry that you hate me. But I can change I _have_ changed…" Megan's voice trailed off and once she realised she was starting to ramble.

"No, no, no Megan sweetheart." Nikki was now holding Megan's hand in hers and was looking at her right in the eyes. "I don't hate you, I never did. I _love_ you; you're my daughter. I know it's no excuse but I left because I love you. I was young and stupid I was a useless mother." Nikki was crying now and she couldn't stop. Her mind trailed back to the day she left and how much she cried. "It was not your fault, nothing has ever been you fault. It's not your fault that you got abused, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"It _is_ my fault! You wouldn't have left that day! And I wouldn't have gone into care and…well you know…" It still hurt Megan to even say the words. She couldn't say it, she couldn't think about it. Because even though Michael and Cassidy weren't in her life anymore she still had the scars as a permanent reminder.

"Megan, please. Don't say that I don't hate you I never could hate you!" Nikki was holding onto Megan's hand and looked at her wrist, they weren't bruised but they were scared. Nikki's eyes suddenly filled with anger. "It wasn't your fault Megan, it was mine."

Nikki hated herself, she always had. She left her own daughter, who does that? You just had to look into Megan's eyes to see how empty and emotionless she was, how damaged and hurt she was.

Megan looked up at Nikki with her sparkling blue eyes. Megan's eyes were full of stories that nobody knew, she hadn't told the full story between about her past. Nikki knew this.

"Please, Megan trust me. You can tell me…" Nikki's voice became softer and full of compassion. Nikki knew Megan was hiding something, she just didn't know what.

"It's them….they are never going to stop are they? They are always going to haunt me in my dreams. They are always there in the back of my mind, no matter how hard I try and push them away. They are there." Megan was looking at Nikki with complete trust. She didn't truly know why she was telling her this but it was eating her alive.

"He didn't just hit me…he did other things to me" Megan couldn't even say it, but she wanted to and she had to.

"You don't have to Megan…" Nikki wanted her to open up to her, but she didn't know if she could handle what she was going to say.

"No, its fine." Megan looked down and focused on a spot of the carpet. "I wasn't expecting it, he came into my room one night when I was about 14. He didn't hit me that night but I wished he did. Anything would have been better than what he did. ANYTHING. He walked over to my bed and took me out from my sheets. He covered my mouth and I turned paralyzed, I couldn't move I was that scared." Megan didn't have to say anymore, she couldn't anyway. One tear fell down her face, then another and another. Nikki was holding her in her arms, crying as well. She couldn't believe what her daughter was telling her.

"Megan, I had no idea." Nikki didn't really know what to say, what do you say to that?

Nikki was refusing to let go of her daughter, she couldn't face letting go of her. She just bared her soul to her and she wasn't going to let her slip away, not again.

"Um, Nikki can we not tell people for a while, it is just going to take a while to get used to the fact that my mother is alive. Let alone I know who she is." Megan was speaking slowly because she didn't know how Nikki would react. But Nikki agreed and said that it would be best for now.

Megan and Nikki walked out of the office the two had smiles on their faces but their eyes were red from all the crying. It was nearly 5 o'clock and getting dark, Nikki offered to give Megan a lift back to the school house.

"Um, no it's alright. I will be ok" Megan was worried that was the wrong thing to say. But she didn't want to start crying again. "It will only take 5 minutes and I will be home before it gets dark, promise"

"Okay then, you sure you will be OK Megan?" Nikki was being protective over Megan; she wanted her to be safe.

"Yeah I will be fine, see you tomorrow" Megan walked away with a smile on her face. But as she stepped outside she couldn't help but feel alone again. She was worried how she would be able to get over the fact she had a mother.

Nikki watched as Megan walked away and got into her car and started to think she shouldn't have taken no for an answer, but it was too late Megan would be nearly home now.

As Megan walked into the school house she greeted Maggie and went upstairs to her room. She dumped her bag onto the floor and sunk into her bed and closed her eyes.

After everyone went to bed Megan was sat on her bed at the school house and she was holding her birth certificate and crying hysterically, she couldn't believe it she had found her mother. But Megan was still confused and unable to trust, she had trained herself all of her life to not trust. She found it hard to accept that she had someone in her life that truly cared for her.

Maggie knocked onto Megan's bedroom door and came running in. "Hey, sweetie come on calm down. It's going to be alright. Mr Lowsley told me about Nikki. Don't be upset, it's going to be alright." Maggie was rocking Megan in her arms and reassuring her.

Megan handed her, her birth certificate and she was shaking. "Read it" Megan looked at Maggie awaiting her reaction.

As Maggie read her lips moved in the process, but no words came out. Megan smirked at that but it soon drifted at Maggie's response. "Isn't this good?"

Megan looked at Maggie, she didn't know. Megan didn't have the slightest idea if she was happy with what was happening. "I'm worried…I'm worried that she won't be able to forgive me or I won't be able to get over the fact that my mum isn't actually dead"

"Megan, it will take time but you have to learn to trust again." Maggie's voice was full of care and compassion.

Megan was happy, even though she didn't show it. As soon as she heard those words '**Megan's my daughter**' she felt safer and less alone. She felt safe.

She lay up all night thinking about Nikki and how things would work, deep down she knew they would. She wasn't going to ruin things a second time round.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Big Secret – Chapter 10**

**This will be the final chapter of this FanFic. I hope you have liked the story line. I have loved writing this and I will be writing my next one soon. I might return to this story though, not sure though. Please keep reviewing I have loved reading your thoughts and reactions. Thank you for reading. **

Nikki woke up to the sound of her alarm. She rolled over and slammed her hand down to turn it off. She pulled her white duvet off and strolled into her bathroom. She picked up her brush and began brushing her hair. She walked over to her wardrobe and picked out some skinny trousers and a shirt. The same outfit as most days. She walked over to her sofa to put on her boots and saw Megan's shoes that's he left here last weekend. It had been 5 weeks since Megan found out Nikki was her mother and things were going really well. Although none of the pupils knew yet and only the staff. Megan stopped over most Saturday nights and Nikki loved having her because she felt like a real mother.

As Megan was walking to school she was thinking about her mum. She was happier now than she had ever been. She loved being with her mum she felt safe and felt complete. She was so happy she found her. Whenever she stayed at her house she felt like a real family and felt _normal_. As Megan was walking into the school gates she looked at her phone and knew that her mum would be in a meeting so she went to find Kasey.

Nikki was walking down the school corridor to Christine's office for their meeting. As she walked into the office Sonya gave a smile and Nikki tried to escape before she had to result in pathetic small talk with Sonya.

"Morning Nikki, sit down." Christine pointed Nikki to the chair opposite.

Nikki looked at the empty chair. "Simon not here yet?"

"No, probably running late with Sue." The two shared a laugh. "So…how's things going with Megan?"

Nikki looked at Christine and a smile grew on her face. "It's great, I feel like a real mum. I was considering asking her if she wanted to live with me" Nikki looked up at Christine almost for approval.

Christine loved seeing Nikki happy again, she deserved it. "Are you sure she is ready? I mean I think it would be great, but you know…." Christine was talking sense because she didn't want Nikki to rush it.

"Yeah I know, but I think she is ready she stops over on weekends anyway so why not make it permanent?"

Just at that point Simon came in. "I'm sorry I'm late the traffic was a nightmare!" Simon was tucking his shirt in as he walked over to the desk. Nikki and Christine smiled at each other. The meeting was just like any other meeting, boring. They discussed budget cuts and how to improve the school and staff.

Elsewhere, Megan was walking over to the PRU to find her mum she wanted to talk to her about moving in. Megan couldn't believe how she felt so safe she felt. She knew that nobody could hurt her now, not with her mum being around. She loved having Nikki always there to talk to. Megan knocked on the classroom door and there was no answer, Nikki told her the combination so she typed it in and glanced around the classroom. Once she realised she wasn't there she locked the door.

Megan looked at her phone and saw the time and knew that the meeting would be over anytime now so she started to head towards Christine's office. As she was walking down the corridor Barry Barry was walking towards her, full of anger. Something had happened between him and his mum and he was furious and wanted to punch someone. As he walked past Megan he knocked her with his shoulder causing her to stumble.

"Watch it, idiot" Megan mumbled under her breathe and began to carry on towards Christine's office to find Nikki.

Barry stopped in his tracks and turned around and grabbed Megan's arm and pulled her against the wall. The corridor was empty, they were alone. "What did you just say?"

Barry breathed as he spoke over Megan, causing her skin to crawl. Barry was holding her wrists, she was unable to move. Megan's memories began to come flooding back to her, she tried to stop them but she couldn't.

"I asked you a question" Barry wasn't going to let her go, Megan couldn't move or breath she was remembering the night that Michael came into her room.

As the memories came flooding back she was trying to fight back the tears. She couldn't see Barry, only Michael. She thought about when she pushed Nikki and a tear fell down her face. Barry was still holding her against the wall grasping her wrists and was leaning against her with his body, she couldn't move.

Nikki's meeting just finished and she picked up her folders and left Christine's office heading towards the PRU. Her hips swaying as she walked unable to control her smile that was on her face. She couldn't wait to tell Megan about the news.

Barry released his grip from one of Megan's wrist and dragged his course, rough finger along Megan's cheek wiping away the tears causing Megan to shiver at his touch.

"Are you going to tell me what you said? You need to learn where you stand in this school, OK?" Barry's voice was full or anger and power, Megan wanted to answer but she couldn't, she couldn't physically speak.

Megan didn't know what Barry was going to do to her, she couldn't think straight she hundreds of memories flooding back and was unable to think straight. She wanted her mum.

Nikki was walking down the corridor and saw the Barry had Megan against the wall. Before she could think she dropped her folders and ran towards him. She knew what Megan would be thinking, she needed to save her.

"GET OFF MY DAUGHTER" Barry turned at the voice and loosened his grip on Megan and looks at Nikki, realising what she just said. Nikki pulled Barry off of her daughter and Megan slid down the wall with tears streaming down her face.

Barry was left speechless looking at Megan. Nikki was holding Barry and saw Simon. "Simon, take Barry to the cooler, he needs to calm down" Nikki pushed Barry towards Simon.

Simon glanced down at Megan and gave Nikki a nod and pushed Barry out of the corridor.

Nikki crouched down besides Megan and wrapped her arms around her daughter. Megan placed her head onto Nikki's shoulder and wrapped her hands around her mum.

"Megan calm down, you're okay aren't you? Barry didn't hurt you?" Nikki's voice was full of panic she couldn't stand the fact that Megan wasn't safe.

"No, he didn't" Megan didn't look up to Nikki she just stayed in her arms. "I wasn't scared of Barry, well I was it brought back some memories….but….." tears were falling down Megan's face as she spoke. She was speaking in such soft tone full of innocence.

"Don't cry sweetie, come on you'll be OK. We will be OK. Nobody is going to hurt you veer again, I won't let that happen. You're safe now" Nikki was wiping away Megan's tears and was cradling her as she spoke.

Megan sat up and looked at Nikki. She stopped crying and looked into her mums eyes. She took a deep breath and said the words she never though she would say. "I love you mum"


End file.
